Heroes: War Part 1: Hope
by Gotian
Summary: Its been one year after Claire jumped from the top of the Ferris wheel revealing everything to the world. Now the world resents them and Claire leads a resistance that will lead to war. Peter tries to stop her as a new hero is brought into light. told from various characters perspectives
1. Prologue

Heroes: War (Part one: Hope)

_Prologue:_

There are always things in this world that you will never forget, there are things you wish you could forget, and there are things you try your hardest to never forget, like my brother Nathan. The last words he said to me before his essence faded into Sylar were "I got a feelin' the world ain't seen nothin' yet." I dont know why he said it, perhaps he was glimpsing into a future none of us had any idea about, or perhaps he was trying to boost my self esteem at the time. But what ever it was that made him say that it had alway made me wonder if what we all had done was ever even worth it. I've always hated Sylar for all the things he has done, especially killing my brother. But now as things are, he is one of the only ones I can trust.

Its been a year since Claire showed the world that there are people like us, people with abilities and a lot has changed since that time. Because of that moment, that moment when Claire jumped from ferriswheel in front of all those news cameras, everything changed. We soon became separated, divided. Some joined Claire in rallying together which at first seemed harmless as she spoke for them becoming their leader, but shortly after it led to violence, as those without abilities began to resent and hate us. Sylar supported her in the begining as he turned away from his psycopathic tendencies and wanted peace, but as Claire's ideals changed and became corrupted with what she was convinced as her version of peace he began to shy away from her, until he had to go into hiding along with me as those who he wanted to help began to turn a cold shoulder to him for not believing in their ways. As she continued to lead those with abilities to fight for their right for equality the government and the world fought back and instead of rounding us up like they once tried to in secret, they now did it in public. Things continued to become worse as they experimented on us and killed us on sight if we showed the slightest bit of resistance.

Some of those whom I considered my friends were now my enemies and those who would normally support me were in hiding and no where to be found. Mohinder and Tracy were supporting Claire; Matt Parkman disappeared all together without a trace left of him, Hiro and Ando were constantly jumping from place to place to stay hidden, no doubt due to Hiro's teleportation, and Noah Bennett, well he is here with us. Though with how torn up he has been due to all of this he might as well not be, though I don't blame him, it is not easy having to consider your own daughter a threat to humanity and to the world. Regardless of any of their personal feelings the three of them have come together for one purpose, to stop Claire and prevent a war. For if war should break out, then no one wins.

Gabriel could see Noah's concern as his forehead wrinkled in thought. It was not easy for any of them as the decision to come out of hiding to fight for what they believed is right could very well kill them. Though he could heal Gabriel knew there were still ways to kill him and knew that when the time came he would accept his death, but he did not want to hurt anyone, which is the reason he stayed hidden with Peter and Noah since he left Claire's side a few months ago. Yes he could shift into anyone he wanted, but that is not how he wanted to live. He wanted to be himself and be free. He knew if he started fighting the monster inside of him would come back out, he wanted nothing more than to keep the monster away. He liked who he was now, no longer the serial killer Sylar, he was Gabriel. "Noah I know your concern for Claire but she is no longer the little girl you raised so fondly. I've seen her do things that would even make you cringe. Her vision of what is right is gone."

Noah removed his glasses and put his head on the palms of his hands. The stress of all of this has gotten to him and it showed in his physical appearance. "What would you have me do? Kill my own daughter? I can't, even if this Kris person can remove her healing without blocking everyones abilities, we don't even know where he is." Noah pointed at the file labeled Primatech on the small wooden table in the middle of them. "This file is almost three years old, his last known whereabouts is in an area that is no longer accessable."

"There is always a way Noah, we can find Molly and ask her to help us." Peter leaned foreward and opened the file. He looked at the picture of a man in his early twenties. "I know she would help us if we explained to her what we want to do."

"We dont even know where she is Peter." Noah stood up in frustration as he made his way to the window of the building they were staying in. He glanced out at the night sky which was being lit up by the lights from the nearby city.

"No but I know how we can find her." Noah and Peter looked over at Gabriel as he smiled. "All we need is a computer with internet access. We just need to send a random Email with the title Rebel and he will come to us."

"That's right, Micah is with her."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Though we are thrown into something we all would rather avoid we must always prepare for the worst. Noah and Sylar went to find my mother Angela for she had the remaining Primatech files and hopefully more information on this Kris fellow. I went off to Meet with Micah about Molly. He responded to our email with simply an address, coincidentally it was within walking distance of where we were staying. Perhaps he was keeping tabs on everyone to see who he would side with, but knowing Micah and his vision of right and wrong, he would do what he felt was right for the greater good.

I reached the address that I wrote down on a small piece of paper. It was a run down coffee shop that was hidden among the rubble from a collapsed building. New york was once a great city, now battles are fought in the middle of it. This is where it all began for them, I wondered, is that why we chose to come back? As I entered the small shop I saw two figures sitting at a table with a chair extended for me. One was Micah, grown up perhaps faster than any of them ever did. Being on his own since his mother passed away brought a sense of maturity that a fifteen year old teenager should not have.

"Welcome Peter, how have you been?" Micah seemed excited to see me. He has changed a lot since I last saw him, he was taller, his head was shaved, and he had much more broader shoulders, he was no longer the skinny kid I once knew. "It's been years since we've last seen each other." On his back I saw what I originally thought was a backpack, turns out it was a mechanical device that seemed to have a small satellite on it.

I smiled glad to see him too. "I've been alright all things considered" I looked past him at the person still sitting in the shadows. "I take it you know why we contacted you?"

"You need Molly. Yeah I know." I could tell Micah still had that little kid inside that I met in Kirby plaza those years back. He rubbed his head. "Well I want to help, but I dont know what you need her for. Maybe if you gave me some more information I could help you out." He gave me a big smile. "After all I have to protect the members of Rebel."

I took out the primatech folder I carried with me. "We need to find him." I passed the folder to Micah so he could look it over. "He has a very unique ability. He can-"

Micah interrupted me, "transfer abilities from one person to another." Micah paused for a moment seeming to get stuck on a certain page. "Did you realize he has another ability as well? On the bottom of this page it begins to list the second ability but the next page that follows this one is missing." I nodded answering his question. "Why do you want to find him? Don't you realize that if he thinks you are hostile he could be a threat to anyone who stands around him? If he can transfer abilities whose to say he can't use them as well."

"We did consider that, but we need him. He's the only way we can stop Claire." I confessed to him, though I almost regretted it. "So that's why we need Molly."

Micah leaned back in his chair. "I see, well I cant make this decision. After all I help protect those in rebel and those who we rescue, besides I don't make decisions for Molly."

My heart sank as I realized I would have to wait for Micah to get in contact with Molly before I would have my answer. I stood up, "Well it was good to see you again Micah, but I have to keep searching. If Claire finds him before we do he could be killed." I began to walk out and before I reached the doorway out a quiet voice spoke out.

'I'll do it." The person moved out of the shadows. "I will help you Peter." She had also grown up a lot since the last time I saw her. Her hair was long and held in a black srunchie, her skin was pale which made her eyes stand out more. "Under one condition, you help me find Matt. I can't locate him."

Hearing Matt's name brought back bad memories from the last time I saw him. "What make you think he would want to be found? Last time I saw him, he trapped me in a dream with Sylar for what seemed like five years." I knew saying it did not mke me seem like the best guy in the world especially to someone who loves Matt like a father, but it slipped out of his mouth.

"That is my condition, take it or leave it. Besides if you can trust Sylar you can trust Matt." She had a big grin already knowing what my answer would be.

I had one foot out the door already. "Alright lets go, though I doubt Matt would like the Idea of working together with Sylar." I could tell as I walked out the doorway that Molly was excited. I led the two of them to the apartment where Noah, Sylar, and I were staying at.

We waited about an hour in silence as Noah and Sylar made their way back to the apartment. There was an akward silence in the air, though no one had much to say these days except to stay hidden and survive.

"So what ability have you been using lately Peter?" Micah asked casually. I raised an eyebrow to his question. "I already know you can only hold onto one ability at a time, so what ability do you favor?" I wasn't sure how to answer that, but it did raise a question in my head. Was Micah keeping tabs on all of us while all this chaos has been going on? Before I could say anything we heard footsteps from the hallway.

"He likes flying." Sylar walked into the apartment first with a big smirk. "It reminds him of Nathan." Just hearing Nathan's name made my heart fall, there was no one else in thie world who I needed more. I've always relied on him, and even though he did not always do the right things, I could always count on him to come through for me in the end.

"Bad news Peter, someone broke into your mothers place of hiding before we could get there." It seemed Noah was not able to look at me in the eyes while he spoke. Did something happen? And almost as if reading my mind he answered. "Angela is missing and Rene, the Hatian, is dead." He walked up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "We will find her, we dont know where she is but I promise you we will find her."

I wanted to think it wasn't Claire, I didn't want to believe it was her trying to get us to come out in the open. But I knew deep down in my gut it was, she is the only one who knows how to strike us. And I can almost guarentee that she knows about the guy we are trying to find, which means she knows Molly is with us and she wants to try and find this guy first. "my mother will be fine." I sounded confident enough that I believed myself. "She is a strong woman, you two know that more than anyone. Besides if Claire is the one who took her than she wont harm her. She would use her to try and get to us. Which means we are running out of time."

I saw Noah smile for the first time in a while. "Then it's time for us to move don't you think?" I knew what he was going to say next even before he said it. "We need to find more people for our cause and prepare for war." I knew how hard it was for him to say that, declairing war on his own daughter, but in the end he was always the person who looked at the bigger picture. "Even if that means I have to fight Claire myself." A heavy silence fell after those words, it reminded me of when I fought against Nathan when he supported our father regarding the syrum that would give everyone abilities.

"Micah and Molly agreed to help us, in exchange I have to find Matt Parkman." It was risky, seeing as how Matt was probably one of the strongest out of all of us when it came to abilities. Getting close to him when your not wanted could be disaterous and he could lock your mind in a hallucintion for the rest of your life; but still, if we had any chance of stopping Claire and making things right again, we would need him to help us.

"So while you find Matt, we will focus on finding this guy who can transfer abilities." I had to give Sylar some credit, over the past year he has become less and less like Sylar and more and more like Gabriel Gray. The old Sylar would not have hessitated to kill Micah and especially Molly for their abilities, but now he sits in the room with us and give it no thought. "Be careful with Matt, Peter. You know as well as I do he can make you do things you dont want to. " I Walked over to the window and opened it letting the night breeze come in. "See I told you he liked flying." Sylar let out a sly grin as I flew out the window off towards Matts last known location.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I arrived at the last house where Matt Parkman lived, It was barely dawn so no one was awake to see me land. Not that it mattered at this point now that we were all exposed. The house looked well taken care of, the lawn was freshly cut, the paint still looking new, the hedges trimmed, but there was no car in the driveway and there was a for sale sign staked into the lawn. Still something told me I needed to let myself in. I walked up to the window and peeked in, the furniture was still inside, I could also see dirty dishes in the sink as well as children toys on the floor. The house definately did not look vacant. I reached for the door knob on a whim hoping it would be unlocked. as I grabbed it I heard something faint.

'Peter'

I let go of the knob in confusion and looked around. There was no movement in the area so I reached for the handle once more.

'Peter' The voice was louder as I turned the knob. The door opened and I walked in.

Once Inside I could see the lights were on and the furnature was missing, in fact the house was empty. "Hello?" I said while closing the door behind me. I walked through the living room and made my way to the kitchen. "Matt?"

"What are you doing here Peter?" I turned around to the voice behind me, Matt stood in the entrance way to the kitchen. He had slimmed down a little since I last saw him and he was dressed in black pants with a dark grey shirt. He took a sip out of a cup of coffee he had in his hand. "Don't make me ask again." He lowered the cup from his lips.

It took me a second to answer which seemed to aggravate him. "I need your help." I glanced around the living room, wondering why it was empty when I could see all the furnature through the window before. "You know the situation going on with Claire. Well we need to stop her before it escalates any more.

"Your problem not mine." Matt turned around to walk away.

I reached out and grabbed his shoulder. "Matt please. Hear me out at least."

Matt stopped in his tracks. "let me tell you something Peter Petrelli, everytime someone comes to me to help, everytime I try to help it ends poorly for me, I've gotten a bullet in me, I watched a woman I cared about get killed, I was convinced to play god by your mother and Noah Bennet to wipe Sylar's identity only to have him trapped in me, so tell me what do I have to gain in all this?"

"You can help make the world safe for your son. If Claire starts a war then we all lose. Molly is also helping us." I know that mentioning Molly was probably not the best idea since it might anger him more, but at the same time I know that Matt sees Molly as a daughter.

Matt let out a big sigh and all at once the house became filled with the furnature I saw through the window. "Alright Peter. But you better not be wrong about this." He was prepared to lock me away in my mind, I could not help but think that. "It was a safety measure, I have to protect my family, even if it means from you." He walked out of the kitchen and inside my head I could hear his voice. "Make sure you don't forget that Peter."

It was a very silent and akward flight back to the apartment where everyone else was, I didn't know what to say to Matt. He was a friend but the last time they met Matt had imprisoned Sylar and Peter in what seemed to be a 5 year long nightmare. Once they arrived I stopped matt before we walked in.

"Matt listen, you already know Sylar is with us and I know how much that bothers you." I could see the frustration in Matt's face as he pressed his lips together. "but you have to put that aside for the greater good."

He gave me a smile that I knew was fake. "Sure thing Pete." He gave me a look that was all to familiar, the look when he was about ready to pry open a persons mind. "Anything else?" That was more of an 'Anything else before I pick your brain clean"

"Yeah, when you say his name, call him Gabriel. He doesnt like Sylar since he has turned around."

"Sure thing." The sound of his voice had an aggitated tone to it. He walked past me into the apartment as I stayed behind for a Moment in the broken down hallway. I always did this to make sure we were not being followed, yet this time around almost felt like we were. I brushed it off and made my way to the apartment door. And as I turned the door knob there was a crash through the hallway window. The room instantly filled with smoke and I saw a figured about my height smash through the remainder of the window and slam its body into me. The air in my lungs quickly escaped out of my mouth and filled back up with the smoke making me cough. The figure walked up to me ready to deal the final blow as I lay there out of breath against the wall.

To my left I saw another figure appear that was dressed in black, the smaller darker figure tackled the larger one with ease. The door to the apartment opened up and everyone ran out. Noah ran up to me to help me to my feet

"Peter, take this note. We found him, Kris's address is written down, get him and meet back at our fallback." I took the note from Noah and shoved it in my pocket. He quickly grabbed Molly and escorted her out of the run down building followed by Matt and Sylar. Micah was the last to leave the room quickly glancing at the person in black who was more visible now that the smoke was clearing. The person clearly had a feminine body, and as she blocked a punch aimed at her face she spun and tripped her assailant without as much as breaking a sweat she nodded at Micah.

"She's got this." Micah grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the stairs. "Peter lets go." As we reached the exit saw Noah had left with the others. It was daylight, I reached inside my pocket and pulled out the note. It had directions written on them." I know where he is, let's fly and I will show you." Just by the sound of his voice and the way he handled himself in all the commotion I could tell Micah was a leader I could never be, someone we could all look up to. I nodded as I grabbed his arm and took off in flight.

We arrived at the address written on the note Noah gave me. It was not a pleasant sight, there were what looked like armed guards lying unconsious on the front lawn. "What's going on here?" I could not help but say out loud. We walked closer to the house until we were stopped by what seemed like a barrier that instantly shocked up. "What the hell is this?"

"It's an energy field. the scanners in my bag are yelling at me in pain." that was the first time I ever heard Micah speak about the machines as if they were alive.

"Who's there?" A young man wearing a white shirt, black jeans, and a black backwards cap walked out of the open door. "Are you here to try and take me too? Because you can sure try." He had a very serious disturbed look in his eyes.

"No, we are here to talk with you and help." I spoke up, trying to get him to lower his guard. From the pictures I saw this was definately the person we were looking for.

I could see a flare in his eyes that seemed shocking. "Liar!" He raised his arm at us and a bright light shot towards us like a rocket.

In that instant I could see Micah dash in front of me colliding with the light resulting in a small explosion. The smoke from the explosion cleared showing Micah facing forward and a giant metal shield that extended from the weird back pack he was carrying. "This isn't going to be easy." He gave me a little grin as if he was having fun.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I never told anyone this before but when I was younger I used to have dreams. I used to dream that superheroes were real, like Tony Stark and Iron Man. These dreams were vivid and very real almost like I was there with them. I didn't realize that back then I was using my mothers ability of clairvoyance, that my own ability to use others powers had already manifested. Back then I was younger and naive, so I always brushed it off as a fantastic dream. But now as I stand here staring at Micah as he made a metal shield appear from his backpack I realized that I was dreaming of him.

Micah glanced at me and in his facial expression I could see his late parents. He had a look his mother gave when she was determined to protect those she cared for, and his brow furrowed like his father when he was getting serious. At that moment I knew Micah was about to get serious himself. "This isn't going to be easy." He said to me as if reading my thoughts. "Peter, back up a bit and try to sneak up behind him, I will distract him." And with that he stuck his hands out to his sides and the shield that was in front of him covered his front side as it began to wrap around him. I could tell it was a thin layer of metal but I was not sure of what material; but judging by the flashing lights around the armor I knew it was also mechanical. Out of his backpack more metal extended out and formed the rest of the armor as well as a helmet for him. The entire experience reminded me of the Iron Man comics I used to read when I was a kid, which at the same time made complete sense to me as Micah loved to read comics with his dad and Idolized those superheroes. For Micah this was only natural. "Peter go!"

I dashed forward and propelled myself into flight.I didn't have time to think, only to react. I knew I was supposed stop this guy so I flew at his as fast as I could only to be stopped by the force field that was in our way before. I stayed a float in the air above watching helplessly as Micah deflected each energy blast this guy sent his way using a smaller version of the shield he had before. I flew down unable to get past the shield. "I can't make it through. we have to find another way." Just then in a blink of an eye Micah's left arm which had been holding the shield was blasted with a direct hit knocking Micah off balance. His arm swung back and I felt the cold razor sharp edge of the shield slice through the skin on my face in an upwards motion. The force of it knocked me off my feet and the pain knocked me unconscious. Last thing I could hear was Micah yelling.

I found myself in a strange place, not strange as in I've never been here before but strange as in why would I be here? I was standing on the roof of the Deveaux building over looking New York city. As I glanced at the field of skyscrappers I could not help shake a feeling of dread that I've felt before. And almost as if to comfirm my feelings I saw a bright flash followed by clouds of destruction from the distance heading my way. As the cloud of debris collided with the building I closed my eyes and turned away. The rumbling feeling went away almost instantly so I opened my eyes out of curiousity.

I was stricken with disbelief. Most of New York was devistated and to further add to my confusion standing on the ledge in front of me was my brother. "Nathan?" I asked not able to comprehend how or why I was seeing all this.

"Hey Pete." He gave me that comforting smile he always gave me when something bad was about to happen. "I've missed you."

I didn't know what to say, I felt tears swell up in my eyes from the pure joy of seeing my brother. "I've missed you too Nathan." I had a big smile that I was not able to hide no matter how hard I tried, not that I wanted to hide it. "How is this possible? Seeing you here?" I walked towards the ledge where he stood and glanced at the destroyed buildings that covered what was once New York. "And this? I thought we prevented this."

Nathan floated down from the ledge. "You know it's funny, when I was alive I spent so much time fighting who I was, that in the end it didn't matter. I neglected my family, lied to them, and stabbed them in the back and even still you all loved me like I never did any of those things." He paused for a moment as tears rolled down his eyes.

"Nathan." I reached out to him and he put up his hand to stop me as if telling me to let him finish.

"I want to apologize for not being the brother you wanted me to be, the brother I should have been. I've let you down countless times and you never once stopped believing in me. If it wasnt for you then death would have been the least of my worries. Thank you Pete." He smiled again with the most sincere smiles I've ever seen him give. "Now to answer your questions, I'm here because of him." Nathan pointed behind me prompting me to turn around towards the stairway entrance.

In front of the door stood a short, old Japanese man that I recognized all too well. "Kaito?" I didn't understand any of this. Both of them were dead yet here they stood talking to me.

"To answer the look on your face, this is my gift." The small asian man wearing a black suit he always wore extended his arms out displaying everything I was seeing. "The only other person who knew about my gift was your mother . Reason being is because we have similar gifts and we felt it necessary to keep it hidden from those we did not trust, including your father." He smiled the way he did in his pictures. "Your mother sees the future when she sleeps, I, on the other hand, can allow myself or others to travel once in a dream state into other peoples subconscious. When I passed away it only amplified my ability allowing me to come and go between this plane and the next."

I understood most of what he explained to me. It was still hard to believe though. That meant that even though he and my brother were dead, they were still around us?

"To answer your next question Pete, this that you see here, can't be stopped." He walked over to me and placed his left hand on my right shoulder as he stood eye level to me. "Haven't you noticed it yet? Every time you or someone you know sees the future all it is is a variation of the future. In every future you've seen or Hiro has seen what happens? Was I in any of them?"

He was right, Hiro's future of the bomb, nathan was dead. The future I saw with the virus, Nathan was dead. The future where everyone had powers, I ended up killing Nathan. And when I pieced more things together more and more made sense.

"If you didn't listen to Future Hiro and didn't stop sylar from getting to Claire, then Hiro would not have gone back in time and would never have met Adam Monroe which then would mean."

"Adam would never had met dad." I finished his sentence for him. "Which meant that dad would never had recovered and taken my powers."

Nathan nodded. "Now you get it. We can't stop then end result Pete, only change the way we get there. The most we could do is prepare for it and save as many lives as possible."

Kaito chimed in. "I knew this day would still come, so when I found out my son was dying from a tumor, I used my power to get his mother in his dream to heal him. You are going to need Hiro and Ando to help you through this. I have already visited them with Nathan, when you wake up they will come."

"But what can I do to help? I can only hold on to one ability at a time." I couldn't help but raise my concern. "Since dad took away my power I haven't been as useful as everyone else."

Nathan gave me a look that read 'are you kidding?' "Pete, dad can't take away something that comes from your heart. Like I said, I got a feeling the world ain't seen nothing yet." My brother glanced at Kaito who nodded at him. "It's time to go Pete. When the time comes, you'll know what to do." I nodded in aknowledgement. "I love you Pete."

"I love you too Nathan."

"Take care of mom for me. She needs you." With one last smile from my brother he disappeared. I wasn't sad this time though, knowing that Nathan is still looking out for me and that he can visit me when I sleep was very comforting. I glanced around and quickly the scenery around me started disappearing till I found myself drifting back into consciousness.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I awoke to a burning pain that radiated across my face, screams escaped my mouth as I shot up from the bed I was laying on. Immediately I saw figures run into the room. It was hard to tell who they were as I felt groggy and my vision blurred. I felt a firm hand hold the upper part of my back as I struggled to sit up.

"Peter, try to relax." I heard a familiar voice next to me and as my vision cleared a bit I could see Noah Bennett giving me a smile. Seeing a familiar face gave me a feeling of safety, at least until I realized I could only see from my right eye, my left eye seemed to be covered. "Peter you suffered from a major wound to your face, the pain seemed to cause you to become unconscious."

Looking around the room I could see Micah standing, facing out towards the window away from everyone. He was still wearing the suit of armor. "How long was I out for?"

"About 35 hours." Noah removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "I was able to close the wound right away to prevent you from losing too much blood, but..." He got quiet which made my heart stop. "Without being able to take you to a hospital and without the proper equipment, you are going to have a permanent scar."

I couldn't help but think back to when I met my future self. He had a scar too, is this how he got it? Come to think of it when I went to the future he was fighting against Claire, is Claire going to kill me like she did my future self? Then it hit me. "The bomb."

"What was that Peter?" Noah was confused. I saw Micah turn around.

"The Bomb in New York."

"Yeah that was you, we stopped it."

I began unwrapping the bandages around my face. Each movement caused me to feel the pain radiate through my face. "No, we postponed it, it will still happen."

"I'm not sure I follow."

The last bandage came off and I could feel the fresh air hit my face. "I had a dream, but it wasn't a dream. Kiato Nakamura was there with Nathan, they told me the bomb still happens."

"This is true." Out of the corner of the room two japanese men appeared out of no where. "Peter is right, I too was visited by my father and Nathan Petrelli."

At that moment the TV in the living room turned on. The man Micah and I had been fighting turned it on. "I think you all should see this." Everyone turned their attention to the television set mounted to the wall.

"This video was recorded earlier today." It was a video of a riot in what looked like Times Square. Police officers were fighting with people who had super human abilities. They were being slaughtered. "Preceeding this video was a recent notion by the president that all people who have abilities were to be taken in for custody to determine if they were a danger to society. The leader of the resistance Claire Bennett released a video shortly afterwards which we will now play for you."

"This is rediculous, we are people just like anyone else and we demand to be treated like everyone else." Claire had fire in her eyes as she spoke into the camera. Her hair was tied back and dyed dark brown. She wored all black and was definately not the girl they all once knew. "I urge and encourage any of who agree with me to rise up and fight for your right to live! I encourage you to fight for whats right, to fight for freedom and stand up to our oppressors. We should not have to live in fear as we do we should not have to be separated from our families and friends in order to keep them safe. Everyone who is watching, join us and fight back because we are at war, and those who stand in our way will taken down." As she stared into the camera I could not shake the feeling that the last statement was directed at us. "Following this video reports came out of riots all over the U.S. The military is currently preparing to engage as local law enforcement is no longer able to contain the issue at hand." THe TV was put on mute.

Kris walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Sorry about attacking you before, I just didn't know who you two were. And I'm sorry I made your friend hurt you." He looked at my wound that stretched diagonally across my face.

I saw Hiro glance at me with a smile. "Ah, now you look like future Peter!" I couldn't help but smile as he said that, he knew exactly what I was thinking. "Now you look, bad ass." Smiling made my wound hurt, but at that moment I did not care.

"Where are Matt, Molly, and Gabriel?" I looked around the room only seeing Noah, Hiro, Ando, Micah, and Kris.

"They had other things to do, they are trying to find others to join our cause to stop this madness." Noah stood up from sitting next to me. "But in the mean time tell me about this bomb."

I told Noah everything about my dream about Kaito's ability, about Nathan. Hiro did the same. "So we don't know when it will happen, or exactly where, but we do know its in New York."

"Peter, you can't be the bomb though, you dont have your abilities any more." Ando spoke up stating the obvious. "Who else could it be?" Ando scratched the back of his head.

"There is still Sylar." Noah said what we were all thinking. In all honesty we were all still afraid of him deep down, that's why we never called him Sylar when he was around.

"It couldn't be him" I defended Sylar. "He lost his abilitied when he was infected with the Shanti VIrus."

"Unless he never really lost them and is lying to us about it." Everyone got quiet as Noah continued to speak. "Would not be the first time he lied to us." I felt a sudden pain across my face from the wound making me reach up. "The medicine we gave you must be wearing off. Take these." He handed me a pair of pain reducing pills.

"So what's the plan? Where do I fit in all this?" Kris spoke up after staying quiet entire time we spoke.

I chased the pills down with water that Hiro brought me. "First things first, how did Micah stop you?"

Kris looked over at Micah who was still sulking by the window. "After injuring you he seemed to fill with rage and forced his way through the barrier I made and then knocked me out. Next thing I knew I was tied up looking at a kid in armor and a man with horned rimmed glasses." Kris sat down on his couch. "Now back to my question."

"We know about your ability to transfer powers." Micah spoke from there he was. "Is this true?"

"Well, yes and no."Kris leaned forward. "it's actually a form of what you would call energy manipulation. I'm not sure how it works exactly but I seem to be able to use the energy coming from someones body, specifically those with abilities, and transfer the energy to another person. Depending on how much I transfer changes the effect too, if I transfer a little then the effects are temporary, if I transfer too much it could actually integrate with the persons natural energy and become permanent, almost changing their genetic make up."

"Can you show us?"I could tell from the sound of Noah's voice that it sparked his interest.

Kris nodded and walked up between Ando and Noah. He placed a hand on each of their shoulders and closed his eyes, his hands immediately glowed and not more than a second later he opened his eyes. "There."

"How do we know it worked?" Noah asked. At that moment we all noticed his hands, they sparked the same red electricity that Ando would. Noah seemed to have a decent control over it, probably due to him constantly being around people with abilities.

Ando opened his hands with a disapointed look on his face. "Why doesn't mine work?" He tried again and again.

"It's only temporary." Kris seemed out of breath as he sat back down on the couch. "It should be out of Noah's system in a couple minutes and your's should come back around the same time." He looked at me. "I'm sure you noticed, it takes quite a bit out of me to transfer abilities. And that was only a small transfer."

"So this is what it's like to have abilities." Noah snapped his fingers making a red spark, he seemed to be enjoying himself. "So what happens to you if you permanently remove someones ability?"

Kris shrugged. "I haven't tried it to know, if doing this makes me this tired I honestly don't know if I would want to find out."

"So now that you've shown us and told us about your ability here is the reason we are here. We need you to remove Claire Bennett's ability." Micah continued, he had a monotone voice. "If her ability is gone we can stop her."

"You mean the girl who can regenerate?" Kris rested his face in his palms. "I don't think I can do that."

"Why's that?

"Because as I transferher ability to someone else he will constantly regenerate her ability." He sighed. "I would have to over power her ability to heal, which would..." He paused for a moment.

"Cause him to die." Hiro chimed in. Hiro knew more than anyone that over exerting an ability that has limitations can cause permanent damage to a person. "No, we must find another way."

We all looked down in thought of what to do next. Our silence was broken with the sound of the front door opening.

"It's Matt and Molly." Micah said as he watched them come in.

"We have a problem." Matt held Molly by her hand as they both came into the house. "Sylar ditched us. He was muttering something about Kirby Plaza. I don't know why, he sort of spaced out for a minute then took off."

"The bomb!" We all seemed to say all at once.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We all decided from here it would be best to stick together, if Sylar really had betrayed us then it would be impossible for us to fight him alone. Micah informed us that he had his cousin Monica continuously send him updates on Claire and her activities through texting. The last text he received was Kirby Plaza, Claire was headed there. I wanted to believe it was a coincidence, but it was hard to actually believe that. We also knew we had to cover a lot of ground so we asked Hiro if he could teleport us. He told us with Ando's help he could, but there was no guarentee that we would land exactly in Kirby Plaza since it was so many people.

"Here we go!" We all held hands as Hiro closed his eyes. It had been a long time since I teleported, I wasn't sure if I was still used to it or not, only one way to find out though. I felt a surge through my body, which I could only assume was the combination of Ando and Hiro's ability. I closed my eyes for a second and when I reopened them we were standing in an all to familiar place, Issac's loft. I guess it was only appropriate, after all this is where we first found out about the bomb five years ago. We all glanced at the floor where the mural of New York exploding was painted.

"Is that?" Kris was about to ask about the painting.

"Yes, and we are going to go stop it." I walked past him heading to the front door. "Kirby plaza is only about 15 minutes from here, if we hurry we can catch them."

"We need a plan." Noah's voice stopped me in my tracks. "We can't rush in there blind. It's suicide."

He was always the voice of reason, our strategist. He had the most experience in all of this so we always respected his opinions. "Alright, so what should we do?"

"We need to surround the area, Peter you go confront them. I have a feeling that neither Sylar or Claire will openly attack you without being provoked. Remember she has Angela, that means that Claire wants something from you." He was right, Claire was very smart. She's known us all long enough to know how to push our buttons. She didn't need super strength or lazers or fire to beat us, all she had to do was get under our skin. "When the time is right we will all jump in, but until then I don't want anyone to be rash." Noah looked over at Matt, I knew why too, Last time we went to Kirby Plaza and all fought Sylar Matt ended up with four Bullets in his torso.

"I got it Bennett." Matt just read Noahs mind, though I knew he really didnt need to in order to get his point. Matt pulled out a 9 millimeter berretta that was tucked away under his shirt. He cocked it back to make sure there was a bullet in the chaimber.

With a plan set we all headed out.

As I stepped into Kirby Plaza I couldn't help remember when we were all here five years ago. Though back then we all gathered to try and stop Sylar. This time though I stood in the middle alone. "I know you're there. You can both come out." I made sure I said it loud enough for everyone to hear. From two separate entrances to the area both Gabriel and Claire walked into view.

"Hello Peter." Claire had a stern look in her eyes. "I'm sure you're wondering, your mother is fine. In fact Grandmother has shared something very interesting with me." Claire snapped her fingers and two people brought out my mother. She didn't seem harmed but her hands were tied behind her back.

"Peter you shouldn't be here! You have to leave now!" Mom yelled at the top of her lungs, she was frantic. "Go Peter!"

"Destiny." I heard Sylar mutter softly.

"Gabriel, why did you come here by yourself? I thought we were a team." I tried to get Gabriel back away from Sylar.

It was too late, I could see the twisted smile that Sylar always had before he would attack someone. What could have happened while he was separated from us to make him turn like this? I thought he was trying to turn a new leaf, to be a hero. "Peter, I'm here to stop all this. Don't you see, we can just simply take Claire into custody, we have to kill her to stop her." He then turned his murderous gaze on me. "And anyone who gets in my way will face the same fate." My thoughts went to Matt, he was the only one who could have done this, entered Gabriels mind and reprogram it, could he really have done this?

"Claire get Angela out of here!" I knew deep down Claire was not going to hurt mom, or even let her face any real danger she could avoid. I looked at Sylar's hands as he lifted his index and middle finger on his left hand. I felt my body get lifted up and hurled across the ground. Pain rushed through by hip as I slammed on the ground. Coupled with the earlier injury from my face my body was filled with hurt.

From where I was I saw Sylar run towards Claire only to be struck by a suprise punch from Mohinder who was waiting for the right time to strike. I pushed myself back to my feet.

"Peter, we are fighting for the same thing, I'm just looking for a more permanent solution." Sylar stood up unharmed due to his ability to heal. "Think about it." He walked over to me. "If Claire is dead then her band of soldiers will disband and those who continue to fight will be easily picked off by the military or myself. This war will end as quickly as if began, and I will be the hero who stopped it."

He was right, I did want to stop this and there were no flaws in his plan, except one. "No, I will not end this with Claire's death. No one needs to die here." Sylar and I walked up to eachother only at an arms length away. From the corner of my right eye I could see Mohinder position himself to strike again.

"Peter get out of the way, I don't want to hurt you. " Mohinder gave me a warning.

I kept my gaze on Sylar. "Mohinder, you are on the wrong side of things."

"No Peter, I'm here to help humanity, with Claire's blood I am making a cure for all known diseases. So I ask you again, please move away. Claire has given us orders to kill you." Thats when I noticed it, behind Claire were all her followers. They crowded the streets surrounding Kirby Plaza, we were out numbered. At that moment I realized, there were only really 3 factions in this war, Sylar, myself and my group, and Everyone else.

Mohinder charged at us and was stopped by St. Joan, she matched him punch for punch not breaking a sweat. From the area I came from everyone else showed up, it seemed like they werent able to surround them like we had planned. From the streets Claire's 'army' charged into attack. Behind me our small group charged in retaliation.

"I'm sorry Pete, I have to end this quickly." I could not react fast enough, not that it mattered any. Sylar lifted his left hand and I felt my neck being choked by an invisible hand. He raised hand higher and my body lifted off the ground. I kicked around trying hopelessly to break free. "Goodbye." He lefted his right hand with his index finger pointed at my forehead.

I closed my eyes giving up. Not more than a second after I felt a strange energy enter my body coupled with a hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw Kris standing between myself and Sylar, he had a hand on each of our shoulders. Sylar seemed surprised and unable to continue. At that moment something inside me clicked, my thoughts raced and my memories brought me back to Nathan.

I could see Nathan's smile "I got a feelin' the world ain't seen nothin' yet." His words echoed through my head. "Pete, dad can't take something that comes from your heart." I realized at that moment what Nathan was trying to tell me. I realized how my ability worked. I looked at Kris and nodded. He gave me a smile of relief and backed away to recover. I could see how it all worked. When father took my abilities, he really didn't. My heart locked itself away from all the hurt and betrayal from everything I had been going through. I Locked out everyone around me which was the essence of my power, dad only mimiced my abilities. Injecting myself with the formula was me injecting myself with a reason to be able to use a portion of my power. I felt myself crying and just like that I felt a rush of power through my body.

I raised my right hand out and pushed sylar with my mind, he went flying through the croud. Through the fighting croud I saw many different abilities and each one I felt flow through me. I ran towards Sylar with a new found super speed and caught up to him before he landed on the pavement, so I decided to help him land by punching his chest making his back slam into the ground. As he hit the ground he coughed up blood.

I felt each one of my abilities returning to me and thats when I stopped my attack. It occured to me "I'm the bomb!" As if on cue my hands began to glow with radioactivity.

Sylar laughed as he healed up and got himself back up. "It's destiny, we can run from it, but we can never escape it." Everyone stopped fighting and looked over at me.

I looked at Claire who glanced back with a satisfied smile. "Thank you Peter, you will be the cause for the war we want." She looked around at everyone. "Everyone retreat!" All of her people scattered and left the area.

"Hiro, you have to get everyone to a safe place." My hands became uncontrollable as they flashed brightly.

"Peter Petrelli, we will not leave you." Hiro responded nobly.

I was desparate, "Hiro you have to, I can't stop this. Please, leave with everyone."

Hiro bowed in agreement. "Ando I need your help again." Everyone joined hands except Ando. "Ando-kun?"

"Hiro I am not going." Before Hiro could respond Ando continued. "I do not think we are on the right side of things. this war will happen and I will be joining Claire." Ando walked next to Hiro and placed a hand on his shoulder, he sent a charge of red electricity through the group. "Farewell my friend." He increased the current of electricity forcing Hiro's ability to teleport everyone holding hands. Ando gave me a smile. "Don't die, Peter Petrelli." He ran off into the distance leaving only me and Sylar.

"Why aren't you leaving too?" I could not help but ask as I tried to prolong this unstable ability.

"I don't want to." Sylar no longer had the murderous look he had before.

I clasped my hands together to try to contain them. "Why did you leave us? I Don't understand."

He gave me a kind smile. "It was the only way Peter. The only way for this to work." He put his left hand on my shoulder like Nathan did 5 years ago. "This is destiny Peter. In order for you to get your powers back I had to play the bad guy. And in order for the world to be saved I have to be the bad guy."

"You planned this?" I couldn't help the tears going down my cheeks.

"New York will blow up and I will take the blame, this is destiny. You are not the bad guy, I am. So I will wait here with you as you fulfill our destiny." That was probably the kindest thing I have ever heard him say, he was willing to sacrifice his future for my own. We both closed our eyes and I felt massive amounts of heat energy surge from every pore in my body.

_**End of Peter's story in Heroes War Part 1**_


	7. Chapter 6: Noah Bennet

Chapter 6: Noah Bennett

Everything I have ever done has been for my family. I'm not saying every choice I've made has been the best one and I'm definately not saying that every decision I've made has not had any sort of effect on me, but I have made every single one with the best of intentions for my family. Though not that it matters anymore. My wife Sandra divorced me, my son Lyle is currently living with her, and my adoptive daughter Claire, well she is currently trying to start a war against humanity and it is not something I can support her on or let happen.

It started with the moment when she jumped from the ferris wheel. Lauren and I stood there stunned, knowing very well what she was about to do in front of all those news cameras, knowing very well that it was already too late to contain the situation.

"What is she doing?" Lauren asked me. It was kind of a stupid question seeing as how we both knew the answer.

I could not help but answer and say what I'm feeling for the first time in a long time. "Breaking my heart." It was as simple as that, when her body hit the ground with a loud thud it was hard to tell what was louder, that thud or the sound of my heart shattering. But if it seems like where my story begins, well it's not. At first life continued on, it was a little weird and frustrating with reporters constantly hounding Claire always wanting an interview or for her to demonstrate her powers. Soon enough other people with abilities started speaking out and while some may have had good intentions there are always those who have different ideals.

I've seen it many times and it's always the same, the constant struggle to do what is right and wrong, it can consumeeven the strongest willed individuals. Perhaps things would have been different if I never let my emotions affect my work after all Claire was originally an assignment. But I could not help myself, I fell in love with my daughter and vowed to protect her at all costs; even if it meant protecting her from herself. And as I stood here with Peter Petrelli, Matt Parkman, Hiro Nakamura, Ando Masahashi, Micah Saunders, Molly Walker, Monica Dawson, and Kris Anturo that is exactly what I was trying to accomplish. Back where it all began here in Kirby plaza where we tried to stop New York from blowing up, now I am here standing in the gray area about to let New York blow up and no one else around me knows it except for Sylar and Matt Parkman.

So this leads me to where my story really begins, how I got to this point with my Daughter who stands against me ready to fight with me till only one side is left standing.

Seven Months Before Peter Blew Up...

"Dad, you don't understand. This is a good opportunity for us. The movement has selected me to become their spokes person." Claire sounded enthusiastic. Over the past three months people with abilities have been gathering together to press for equal rights among normal people since now anyone who shows an ability is treated as an outcast. These people protest to keep away the predjudice. I have supported Claire these past few months because I don't believe it to be fair the way society has been treating them. But I still had to voice my opinion as we sat here at the dining room table eating dinner with my girlfriend Lauren who used to work at The Company with me.

I removed my glasses and placed them on the table. "I do understand, but I think it's dangerous and it would not lead to anything good." I knew she would not listen, she was always stubborn like that.

"Dad, this is something I have to do. I'm not asking for your permission." She paused, I knew what she was going to say before she said it, after all she is my daughter. "I can finally do something to make a difference. I was the first to openly come out to the world and so they look up to me to support them."

"Claire, I support you no matter what you decide to do. But if you go down this path there is no coming back from it." I looked at Lauren to try and get her to back me up, but she glanced away giving me the 'it's a father daughter issue' gesture. "If you follow this path there may come a time where I can no longer walk it with you."

"That is something I will have to accept then." Claire stood up from the dinner table. She picked up her coat and walked to the front door. "You can't protect me forever, I can handle myself more than you think I can."

As I heard her grab the door handle I spoke up. "Claire." She stopped in her tracks. "I love you." She did not say a word, instead she opened the door and walked out.

Lauren took a sip from her wine glass. Every night for dinner she insisted we have red wine, she always said it made the tension from the day easier. "If you wanted to stop her why didn't you just tell her."

"Tell her what, that her grandmother already saw into the future and if Claire goes down this path then New York will blow up?" As much as I didn't want to admit it telling Claire that would have been the easy way out, but it would not have stopped anything. Angella Petrelli had already reassured me that there was a brighter future ahead of the dark times, but whether we wanted to go through those dark times is the real question we have to face. "Yes it probably would have stopped her, but the world would not be a safe place." I looked over at the front door. "She has a dark path ahead of her." And unfortunately I was destined to stand on the opposite side of her.

"I will go with her when she meets with these people. At least I can walk with her through as much of this path as possible." I reached across the table and grabbed Lauren's hand. "Do me a favor, I need you to get a hold of Peter. I have to speak with him about what is going on."

Lauren nodded, "Do you want me to fill him in?"

I smiled a little, it was always the same smile I had when I was going to be hiding something. "No, we can't do anything to jeopardize the future that is being laid out for us." I Had quite a bit of preparations ahead of me if I was going to stop Claire.

I barely ate my food that night, there were far too many things on my mind. I had to figure out how to stop Claire short of killing her, which by the way was a very difficult task on it's own due to her healing ability. I holed my self away in my office pulling out every file I had of people with abilities. I knew what I was looking for but I did not know who I was looking for. I had seen one guy with the ability to transfer other abilities from one person to another. I did not know much about him since he was not one of my assignments and after rummaging through all my files I could not find any information about him.

I Leaned back in my chair frustrated. I knew there was one other way to check. Angela Petrelli had more files from when Primatech was still open. I had to ask her and get more information, but first I had to go to the meeting with Claire tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 7: Noah Bennet

Chapter 7

This meeting had become much larger than I ever expected. It became so vast in numbers that you could no longer call it a meeting. One after another people with abilities showed up along with the people who supported them till they had to move the convention into Madison Square Garden in New York City. Claire and I had gotten VIP access into the back area where they filled her in on what was going on. They told us how they wanted her to be the face to represent them through this hardship. I wanted to voice my opinion as I always had but I felt it was better for us all if I kept my mouth shut. After all I used to track these people down, I did not want anyone with lingering feelings who might recognize me to point me out as the bad guy.

I kept my cool and made sure to give Claire a smile everytime she looked back at me for what I could only assume to be a look of regret for bringing me along. As they prepped her for her introduction to the crowd I decided to venture off on my own and see what could potentially be the worst thing in human history.

I made my way down a couple hallways wandering off in my own mind. Something seemed to snap me out of my daydream, the feeling of someone watching me, following me. I kept my cool as I felt the side of my jacket making sure my gun was in its holster. I turned a couple corners to make sure I got away from everyone in the area till I found a secluded spot. I eventually hit a dead end with no one around me. I pulled out my gun and attached a silencer to it, I didn't want to draw any extra attention. I turned around quickly and saw no one, I was alone. And yet I could not shake the feeling I wasn't.

"Come out and no one gets hurt." I raised my gun slowly. "I know you're there, lets make this easy for the both of us." I knew the feeling of murderous intentions, it's a feeling I've had quite a few times in my life and I know I've made other people have the same feelings as well. "I will give you to the count of three. One..." I paused hoping whoever it was would show themselves. "Two..." Still no answer. "Three!" My arm raised up quickly as if I had no control of it. The gun dropped from my hand and there was nothing I could do to stop it. My body involuntarily spun around making me face my attacker.

In front of me I could see a rotund, bald man. He was wearing a ragiddy business suit and his face was covered with stubble from not shaving. I knew this man. "Doyle." He had a slight grin on his face as he raised his hands up. He was a puppet master, always wanting to feel in control of everything and everyone. "Let me go, i'm not here to start trouble."

"Lies" He looked at me with beady eyes with merderous intentions. "Any time I see you, trouble follows, you've ruined everything for me." I could see the veins on his head buldge out as his blood boiled. "I was happy in the carnival and you had to come and ruin everything, everything!" I felt myself bending down to pick up my gun as I saw Doyle move in the same fashion. "Finally, I will get to end this and your daughter Barbie, she will make everything right for us all." He moved his hand to his head making me raise my gun to my own. I felt my heart skip a beat as I realized there were only two people who knew I was here; Claire, who was currently preoccupied with getting ready for her big introduction and Lauren who was currently finding Peter Petrelli.

"And what do you think your doing here?" There was a voice that sounded between Doyle and me that startled us both. Between the both of us a man with shoulder length blonde messy hair appeared and his voice was one I was familiar with. "I suggest you let him go before you anger someone your not supposed to." I felt my arm and body become mine again.

"Bennet, I'm sorry." I heard Doyle appologize. "When I saw you I just got so angry, I, I just want to live in peace." I could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"And you can Doyle. No one is hunting you anymore. Just lay low and don't draw any unwanted attention to yourself and you will be just fine." I put my gun away in its holster and walked next to the man who saved me. "Just promise me that you will think before you let your emotions take over you. Remember, the company is gone. I'm no longer chasing any of you anymore." I heard him let out a big sigh.

"Thank you." He gave me a smile and turned away.

I fixed my glasses back to the center of my nose. "I never thought I would see you again Claude. Not after what happened last time we met." I turned and faced my old partner and gave him a welcoming smile.

"Well let's just say I've come to forgive you, especially when I saw your daughter on the tele." He chuckled a bit. "Never thought I would have seen the day where you would have been harboring one of us. Let me ask you, did it feel good to fight against the company?"

"You have no idea old friend." We began walking back to where Claire was getting ready. "I must say it is good to see you again. How did you know where to find me?"

"The haitian. Believe it or not he actually contacted me a couple years ago, tried to get me to join up with you when he found out that some sort of formula was being made to give abilities." He quickly changed the subject. "So tell me, how's my prodigy student Peter doing?"

"He lost his abilities almost three years ago. Now he can only hold onto one power at a time."

"That's a real shame, boy had potential to be great." As we made our way to the dressing room we noticed that there were lines out of every door that lead to the bleachers in the arena. They were starting.

"He still does." We heard the announcer speak on the microphone and we could see him on the TV's out in the hallways. As we watched Claire come on to the TV my mind wondered. In just minutes my daughter was going to be going down a different path than me, a path that by all accounts should be wrong, and I was just going to let it happen. At that moment it felt like the world stood still. My daughter, my little girl was giving her speech about accepting responsibility of leading everyone here into a future where they are able to live peacefully.

I snapped back to reality as I heard her end her speech with the words that would throw our whole world upside down, words that I advised her against using. "And we will do whatever it takes to have the world respect us and accept us, we will not stand for prejudice." The entire arena burst with applause as she ended her speech.

I knew Claude could see the worry on my face. "I'm with you Noah, I don't think I like this either."

"Unfortunately there isn't a damn thing we can do about it." My phone vibrated in my pocket from an incoming call. I brought it up to my ear as I answered it. It was Lauren, she told me she was with Peter and they were watching the broadcast. "Tell him to meet me at the roof of the Deveaux building. We need to discuss something." I hung up the phone as I saw Claire walk off screen.

"You're not going to try and taser me again are you?" Claude smiled as he joked.

I smiled in return. "I take it you're going to follow me around?" He smile did not fade. "Well if you are you might as well have my back." I extended a 9mm hand gun to him.

He took it without hesitation. "You're not worried I'm going to shoot you?"

I shook my head, "Not at all, besides at this point you'd be doing me a favor." He let out a little chuckle as we both went to Claire's dressing room to let her know I would meet her at the apartment.


	9. Chapter 8: Noah Bennet

Chapter 8

Claude and caught up with each other sharing war stories as we waited for Lauren to show up with Peter. We stood on the rooftop of the Deveaux building over looking the landscaping of New York city, I've lost count of how many times I've been up here. Memories flooded this place, this is where I got Claire into my custody. At first I wanted nothing to do with her, but she grew on me and melted my heart and it wasn't until I refused to turn her over to The Company what I woul do to keep her safe.

I glanced at my watch. "Lauren's late." I glanced around the area. "Claude I want you to do me a favor, I want you to dissappear. Be my trump card for when the time comes."

"What's this about Bennet?" Claude was looking around in a quick motion.

"I have something to tell you before anyone gets here. In less than seven months from now New York city will explode, I don't know how, I don't know why." I wasn't sure if it was the right move to tell a man who once held a grudge on me, but I knew I could trust him.

Claude brushed his hair back with his right hand. "I thought you stopped that."

"We did, but I think in changing the course of history so many times it looped around. And this time we have to let it happen." I confessed to him everything I already knew.

"Are you out of your mind?" He walked over to the edge and placed his hands on the short wall as he looked over the scenery of this great city. "That's it isn't it? You have lost it. I don't think I can allow this to happen." He pulled out the gun I gave him earlier and aimed it at me.

"Claude, what would killing me now accomplish now that I've told you? It's not going to stop things."

"It would make me feel a whole of a lot better." I could see beads of sweat form on his forehead.

I slowly walked closer to him with my arm out. "Shooting me wont stop it. It's going to happen, but I've seen the aftermath of both outcomes, if we stop it then things get worse for everyone, we are talking genocide here. But if we let it happen we can stop the genocide before it happens." I saw his arms tense up a little more until he lowered the gun.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Positive, I have met someone who has the ability to show you the future possible outcomes using cards." His tension was now gone and he put the gun away tucked behind the back of his shirt. "She uses them like tarot cards only when you touch the cards you can see for yourself."

Claude walked past me towards the stairway. "Tell you what, when I make a decision about what I'm going to do I will let you know, in the meantime I will be watching everything." He vanished in an instant.

I didn't tell Claude the whole truth, I knew why New York was going to blow up and I knew it was going to be Peter, but in order to get things to stop Peter needed to have his powers back and this was the only path for us to take. And as I saw Peter walk through the stairwell with Lauren I wasn't about to tell Peter either, especially that his mother also knew about what was soon to transpire.

We spoke for a while, I told Peter everything I wanted to tell him, about Claire joining with the radical activists that will eventually bring about a war between the normal people and the specials. I confessed that I wanted to stop her but I could not do this alone and that pretty soon Claire and I would be on opposite sides of each other. He agreed that she needed to be stopped. I suggested that we get a hold of Sylar to help us but Peter told me it would not be possible since he follows Claires ideals of being out in the open. Before we finished I asked Peter to aquire a power that allowed him to travel across distances at a quick pace, he knew exactly who to get a hold of. Shortly after he left.

Five Months before Peter Explodes...

Tension has risen in the apartment as Claire attended more and more of the meetings and rallies. It got to the point I needed to voice my opinion to her.

"Claire we need to talk." I was sitting on the couch watching TV as she was about to walk out the front door. "Please sit on the couch so we can talk."

She placed her small back pack on the coffie table as she made her way to the couch. She slumped down making the cusion make a poof sound. Over the last couple months she has been changing, she died her hair brown and started wearing darker clothing. "What's this about dad?"

I turned the TV off. "Claire I'm worried about you, I don't think you are doing the right thing here."

She crossed her arms. "You're one to talk. You always preached to me that you were doing what's best for the family, but in reality you were only doing what was best for you. So now I am doing what's best for me."

"If you continue with these radicals you will be placing yourself in a posistion that will endanger you." My voice was stern but it didn't seem to phase her.

"Wake up dad, I'm a grown woman and nothing can hurt me. All these people are looking up to me to lead them, so thats what I intend to do and I don't need your permission to do so." She stood up and grabbed her bag. "This discussion is over." She stopped as she grabbed the door nob. "Oh and you don't have to worry about anything, I won't be coming around anymore. Okay Noah?" She quickly walked out the door.

I sat there in silence and I could feel tears roll down my cheeks. I did not know what to say or how to stop her from leaving. I wanted to chase after her but my legs would not move, my emotions seemed to be paralizing me. That was one thing I always tried to do best, keep your emotions out of things, but this time I just couldn't. I finally managed to get myself up and make my way to the office room where Lauren was looking through files.

She looked up at me. "Noah, I heard the argument are you okay?"

I hadn't wiped the tears from my cheeks. "I need you to follow her for me, see where she is heading and let me know. something is going to happen tonight and it is not going to be good. She was dressed in a way that she did not want to be seen."

Lauren gave me a tight hug. "Sure thing Noah, I will call you when I see where she is going." Lauren headed out to the living room. "Noah, I love you."

I gave her a smile, as much of one I could manage anyways. "I love you too."

Lauren grabbed her coat and her gun as she made her way out of the apartment. In hindsight I never should have asked her to do that, I should have gone myself or just left Claire to do what she was about to; but I didn't instead I asked Lauren to go and it was the biggest mistake I have ever made.

About thirty minutes later Lauren had called me, she told me Claire was at City Hall, they were burning it down. The police were already on thier way and to make matters worse Sylar was with them. I heard yelling in the background.

"Noah you have to come quickly, they saw me and are after me." I could hear her panting through the phone until the phone cut off. I grabbed my keys and bolted out the door.

I managed to get to city hall in less than fifteen minutes. I made sure to park away from the commotion so I could sneak around. Once I got in view I could see the fire make the night sky glow. And standing in front of the building was Claire and her group. I looked around and counted thirteen others, but I could not see Sylar or Lauren. In the distance I could hear the sirens as the neared possibly only a couple minutes away. It was a countdown, in a couple minutes it was going to turn into a blood bath and Lauren and I were going to be caught in it. Before I made a move in I saw them bring in a large wooden pole and Lauren was tied to it. I could see she was beat up and she looked to have lost consciouness. I couldn't help but think Claire was about to burn the woman I loved. Without even thinking I raised my gun and fired, my body took control and choose my Lauren over my daughter. I knew that a bullet would not hurt her, but I also knew that once that bullet hit her any possibility of us ever returning to normal was gone.

My world went in slow motion. The bullet went clean through Claires abdomen. I only had a couple seconds, I had to save Lauren. I ran towards her through the crowd pushing away anyone in my way. I almost reached her when a firm hand grabbed me, I felt his grip tighten, his strength was incredible, he could break my bones as if they were twigs. I saw a short haired female walk up to Lauren then glance at me. I was yelling at the top of my lungs as I struggled to get out of this mans grip. The short haired woman smiled as she placed an index finger on Laurens left arm. Lauren instantly woke up screaming in pain as bruises formed all across her arm. I could not take anymore, I raised my other hand that still gripped my gun and aimed it at the man's head. He squeezed harder breaking my arm as I pulled the trigger. The large man collapsed and released me.

"Noah, if you had just left me alone you and Lauren would not be in this position." Claire looked over at Lauren and the short haired woman stopped touching her. "And shooting me," Claire had the bullet in her hand "What was that going to accomplish? On top of that, how did you muster the courage to shoot your little Claire Bear?" Claire walked over to Lauren. "You know that my blood can heal her, so I tell you what, you promise to never get in the way again and I will heal her."

I didn't know what to say, I just could not let Claires people kill Lauren, and I could not let Claire continue this. "Claire I -"

"Noah no." Lauren managed to speak up, her voice was frail. "Claire you and your blood can go to hell. I would rather die than see you torture your father."

Claire nodded towards the short haired woman who the placed her whole hand on Lauren making the bruises spread quickly.

"Claire stop!" Another male voice came from behind me before I could say anything. "This is wrong, you know that."

"Gabriel what are you doing?" It was Sylar who was standing behind me defending us. The woman removed her hand from Lauren in fear of him. It seemed they all were afraid of him, except Claire. "You said you were with us."

"Claire burning buildings is one thing, but hurting someone your father loves is something else entirely, and that is something I did not sign up for."

"My father?" Claire said angrily. "My father is dead, that man there is nothing to me anymore. All he's ever done is lied to me my whole life and drove away my family. He's made me hide in secret all these years pretending it's okay."

Sylar raised his fingers up cutting the ropes from Lauren, he then used his telekinetic powers to bring her to us. "I am all for living out in the open, but the way you all are handling it is wrong." The first few police cars showed up. "It's over Claire, I cannot follow with you anymore."

"No, it's just begun. Everyone scatter, you know where to meet up." Everyone on the scene ran in separate directions as more police cars showed up.

Sylar gently put Lauren on the ground. He placed his ear to her chest. "Her heartbeat is weak, we have to administer CPR until the paramedics arrive."

"My left arm is broken I can't." Sylar did not even wait, he started counting as we noticed her breathing was weakening.

"Lauren don't you let go, you hear me!" I looked over at one of the officers as he ran up towards us. "How long before the paramedics are here?"

"It won't be till another five minutes, there was a pile up on Broadway coming here."

Sylar looked up at me with worried eyes. "Noah she wont make it that long, she has internal bleeding."

"No she has to!" I grabbed her hand with my good one. "You have to Lauren!"

Sylar conitnued the CPR until he gave me one more look. "She's gone Noah."

"No, she can't." I put my lips to hers and exhaled. "Keep going!"

Sylar gave me a set of sad eyes I would never forget. "Noah."

"Just do it!" He nodded and continued. From the sky above I could feel small drops of rain touch my neck. He continued until the paramedics arrived and pronounced her dead. They placed her on a stretcher and put her into the ambulance. I saw the ambulance take off as another pair of paramedics came to me.

"Are you hurt?" one of them asked me.

I was in a daze as I watched the ambulance dissapear through a turn. "My left arm is broken." I said mechanically. "Just give me a sling and I will take myself to the hospital." The paramedics nodded and handed me a sling. Sylar and I stood in the rain as nature put out the fire that Claire started. "Gabriel." Sylar turned to look at me. "We need to stop Claire."

"I agree Noah, but how do we do that?"

"I need your help to do that." I bent down to pick up Lauren's gun that the Paramedics left on the floor. "If I tell you something can you keep it a secret?"


	10. Chapter 9: Noah Bennet

Chapter 9

Three Weeks before Peter Explodes, One year after Claire jumps from the Ferris Wheel...

Sylar, Peter, and myself decided to use my apartment as our base of operations. Since Lauren's murder I found myself deeply depressed, I have lost everything and I blamed myself. After all it was my fault, all these years of lying and working in secret were all coming back to me taking everything I've ever held dear. It was time I made things right, time I stopped Claire. That's why I told Sylar my plan, I told him everything and held nothing back. I explained how we could stop this but in order to do that we had to get Peter's powers back. I told him about a man who could transfer powers and that Sylar would need to play along when the time came because he was the key to helping to get Peter's powers restored. The result would be the destruction of New York city, but as I explained how it was for the better he understood perfectly and accepted his role.

As we gathered I brought up a possiblity of stopping Claire by finding a young man with the ability to transfer and remove abilities from one person to another. But before we agreed on something I told them I needed to make a phone call. I excused myself for a moment and stepped out of the room.

As I walked across the apartment I pulled out my cell phone. I quickly dialed the number for Angela Petrelli.

"Hello Noah, I have been expecting your call." I could hear a smile through her voice.

I smiled myself "Have you now?"

"I have, and how is Peter?"

"He's fine. Though you already know that don't you? Then you must know why I'm calling." Angela had the unique ability of seeing the future through her dreams.

"Of course I do, you intend on doing what Linderman and I tried to do five years ago. You intened on blowing up New York and you want to know if I think it's a good Idea." She paused a moment. "But in actuality you are looking for someone to stop you."

She hit the nail on the head, of course I knew it was wrong, but I also knew that this was the only way we could stop Claire in the long run. Living in a morally gray area has been my life story, every desicion i've ever made has had dire consequences, in this case it's New York.

"Noah, look, I do not have a lot of time as in this moment someone is coming here to kill me. I don't know who it is as their face was blocked in my dream, so I will leave you with this. The destruction of New York needs to happen if it does not then some other form of destruction will come around." She stopped speaking for a moment. "Noah, he's here. You need to do what's right. Rene he's here!" she yelled through the phone and I heard the door in her apartment break open. "Why are you doing this?" I heard the phone drop to the ground.

A mans voice came through the phone. "Because without you none of this would have ever happened." Two gun shots then echoed through the phone and the signal cut off. I closed my phone and slowly walked back to the living room.

I sat down at the dining room table where Peter and Sylar were waiting for my return. When I saat down I realized I needed an excuse to go check up on Angela. Once we decided on how to find the person who could transfer abilities I told them it was best that I retrieve the remaining information from the other primatech files Angela kept in her apartment with Sylar accompanying me while Peter goes to contact Micah for us. Peter agreed and left.

"Gabriel, we have to hurry Angela is in trouble." I filled him in on my conversation with Angela before we left.

"You're right, she could be in danger. How long would it take us to get to her from here?" Gabriel sounded sincere in his concern.

"About twenty minutes." I looked at my watch, it was the same watch she gave me a couple years ago as my 'retirement' gift. I walked over to my office and opened the bottom drawer to retrieve my gun. I checked the clip to make sure it was loaded and cocked the chaimber back to make sure there was a bullet in there. "Let's go."

We got to her apartment and saw the door was broken from the handle. Sylar said he wanted to take the lead inside just in case there was someone that my gun couldn't stop. the place was a mess; files were scattered all over and broken pieces of furnature were found all over the floor.

"There were six people here." Sylar began touching different objects in the room and using his clairsentience ability he was able to see the history of what occured in the struggle. "The first assailant broke the door down, Angela was standing in the living room on the phone. She dropped it here." He walked over to where a broken coffee table was "I can't see his face almost like it's blocked out." He bent down and grazed his fingers across the cell phone. "Rene came from the bedroom and saw the attacker pointing a gun at Angela. He reached for his own gun and was shot down before he could pull it out almost as if the attacker was trained."

I walked over to the hallway entrance to the bedroom and saw one of my oldest friends lying in his own pool of blood. "Rene, I'm so sorry for all of this." I reached for the necklace he always wore and removed it. I placed it in my pocket as a momento.

"He was about to shoot Angela down but then three more people entered the apartment. Claire, Tracy, and one other. The gunman turns to face them and Tracy tells him that his ability wont work on them. Confused the gunman disappears." Sylar stands up with a confused look on his face. "Claire saved her. Why would she do that?"

I began searching through the desk in the study looking for the file on Kris. "Angela is an important piece to this chess game, she can be used for her ability or in our case as a hostage. Knowing that Peter would never do anything to jepardize his mother, having Angela would make things go more smoothly for Claire's plans." I pulled out the file I was looking for. "We have to leave before anyone else shows up." As we walked out the apartment I knew one thing was certain, Claire and her group was not the only problem we had to deal with.


	11. Chapter 10: Noah Bennet

Chapter 10

I've lost count how many times I've done things that went against my own family. Each time I swore it was the last, and the same went for this time. Only difference is that I actually believed it. After we had our meeting with Micah and Molly , Molly agreed to help us as long as we were able to find Matt Parkman, so Peter took it upon himself to track him down. We all agreed to meet back in the apartment once we did our part of finding the man who can transfer peoples abilities. It didn't take very long for us to locate him using Molly's ability so we decided to do some snooping to try and find any information on the people Claire has surrounded herself with.

From the shadows Micah's bodyguard made herself known. She wore a black tight outfit with a black hood so she could remain hidden in the shadows to make her job more efficient. She went by the name of Saint Joan but her real name was Monica Dawson. "Cousin, we are being followed."

"Yeah, his name is Mohinder Suresh." I chimed in already aware of our follower which surprised her. "He has been following us for a while. He's not very subtle though." I Saw Molly's eyes light up making herself seem like a eleven year old girl again. "Molly he is not the Mohinder you remember him to be. He's working with Claire now."

"That can't be. If his mom knew what he was doing she would die." I could tell Molly was worried by the sound of her voice.

I put a hand on her shoulder. "Tell you what, I will go around and have a chat with him for you." She smiled and nodded. I broke off from the group discreatly and took my gun out when I was out of view. Mohinder didn't seem to notice that I now began trailing him. Once he stopped I pressed the gun to the back of his head. "If you value your life I suggest you slowly turn to face me so we can have a little chat." This wasn't the first time I've held a gun to Mohinder, but unlike the previous time he held his composure together.

"You know I could rip you in half if I wanted to." Mohinder spoke up trying to scare me. "Before your finger even pulls that trigger I could brake your hand making you drop it."

"You could try, but you and I both know how it would end." I called his bluff. Doctor Suresh was not one to follow through with his threats.

"Why have you brought Molly here? She was safe away from all of this." I could see him clench his fist in anger.

"She is helping us find someone. Now unless you want Molly to start mourning over the loss of a dear friend I suggest you stand down and listen to what I have to say."

Mohinder took a deep breath and let it out allowing himself to relax.

"Good, now let's keep this civilized." I put my gun away showing him that I had no intention of hurting anyone. "What do you think you're doing following us? I told you to keep an eye on Claire and keep contact as minimal as possible."

Mohinder glanced around almost nervously. "Yes I understand that, but something has changed."

"What do you mean something has changed?" I saw Mohinder bite his lip. "Well?"

"Claire doesn't trust me. And how could she, she knows you and I used to work with eachother so I don't blame her." He looked around once more almost making sure no one was around listening. "Look she has Angela Petrelli, Claire know what you are up to."

I gave him a look to try and throw him off. "What are you talking about?"

"Claire knows about new york blowing up." He wiped off some sweat from his forhead. "Look I can only pretend to be on her side for so long until my cover is blown. She knows the explosion is going to happen in Kirby plaza, but what we don't know is who is going to cause it. So if maybe I had some information to give her to gain her trust -"

I interrupted him, "I don't know any more than you do, but I suggest if you want to stay hidden among them than you should make your performance a bit more realistic. Perhaps get a bit more physical with us and show her you will fight again us." I patted him on the shoulder and gave him a grin. "You can start with today, we are going to have a meeting, why don't you interrupt it and cause a ruckus. Keep following us and find the right moment, you might have to fight Micah's cousin, but you should be okay. In the meantime keep doing what you're doing, use Claire's blood to help people and keep casualties to a minimum."

"Yeah, no problem." Mohinder walked past me with a look of disapproval that made me wonder why I kept putting my trust in him.

"Oh and Mohinder, that was a nice touch with the whole ripping me in half thing." Mohinder ignored me and walked into the shadows down an alley.

As I regrouped with everyone else Molly asked me what happened. I told her that it was nothing and that Mohinder saw her with us and wanted to make sure she was safe. She smiled glad to know that he was looking out for her.

We got to the apartment later than we had expected, Peter was already waiting for us with Matt Parkman. It wasn't long after that Mohinder had taken my advice and took everyone by surprise by throwing some smoke bombs through the hallway window. He followed by breaking through the window where he was met by Monica. In the middle of the commotion I ran over to Peter.

"Peter, take this note. We found him, Kris's address is written down, get him and meet back at our fallback." We all ran out of the the building separating to make sure we were not followed. Molly came with me, Peter wet with Micah, and Matt with Sylar. It was not the best group set up considering Matt and Sylar's past history but it was not a thought out plan by any means. I had to get Molly to where Peter and Micah were heading. Everything was coming together the way it should, we couldn't afford any mistakes now.

**Two Days Before Peter Explodes**

I tried striking up conversation with Molly as we drove a couple states over to Rhode Island where the address of where Kris was. We did not make it through more than a couple sentances. Luckly though we were already pulling up. The entire neighborhood was empty, deserted except for the lifeless bodies of what looked like government agents in front of the house. The yard was scorched from what looked like a recent fight. I guess Peter and Micah could not take care of this without some violence.

"Well we're here." I stated the obvious as I removed my seatbelt. We both exited the car as I took my gun out from it's holster. Before we could even reach the front door Micah burst it open.

"Mr. Bennet we need your help, Peter is hurt." I put my gun away and we rushed in to see what was going on. "We were fighting and I accidentally cut Peter across his face." We got to the living room where a passed out Peter lay on the couch. "He passed out almost instantly."

"How long has he been out?" I took my Jacket off and handed it to Micah.

"About twenty minutes."

"He's in shock, use my jacket to cover the wound, make sure you apply pressure to it." I looked around for anything we could use. "We need to cauterize the wound. It's too deep for stitching." As I searched I couldn't find anything that would be of any use to us. "Damn, I don't see anything."

"I could help." Kris spoke up as he walked into the room. He made his right hand glow with a bright yellow aura. " I can heat up the energy around my hand and use it to cauterize the wound. I am responsible for his injury, this is the least I could do." I nodded and watched as the aura around his hand turned from yellow to orange to red. He pointed his index finger at the bottom of the wound. The red aura extended from his finger to where the wound began just above the left side of Peters mouth.

As he began the room started to fill with the sent of burning flesh as Peter began to scream in pain. Even through the screaming you could tell Peter was still unconscious. I have seen a lot of things in my time with the company but even still, seeing this made me cringe. Off in the corner I could see Molly throwing up from the smell. It was obvious that things were going to get much worse before they got better.


	12. Chapter 11: Noah Bennet

Chapter 11

Most people would break when put under a tremendous amount of stress, and so far i've held up pretty well. But as everything seemed to come together I seemed to be reaching that point. Seeing Peter unconscious did not help any, here was a genuenly good soul who has had everything taken from him. His father's betrayal, his brothers murder, and now his neice fighting against everything he stood for.

As I watched peter wake up and remove the bandages from his face the imaged burned in the back of my eyes. There was a large scar that ran diagonally across his face. Peter brought up the issue of New York blowing up and I responded pretending not to know. It wasn't long before Hiro and Ando showed up confirming what I already knew, New York was going to blow up and it was going to be today.

Kris came in from the other room and suggested we watch the news report on the television. I was destracted and lost in my thoughts. I went over the plan in my mind and I found myself doubting it. Peter was going to get his abilities back today if it worked, and we would officially be at war with Claire. If need be would I be able to put a bullet through my own daughters head? Having both Peter and Sylar is like having an army on our side but I doubt any of us could actually have the heart to take out Claire.

I spent the better part of nineteen years protecting her, she has been my whole life and now im at a turning point that if crossed I can't come back from. The sound of the front door opening snapped me back to reality. Matt stood in the doorway with Molly, that was the signal, Sylar had gone to Kirby Plaza by himself as directed. It was time for us to go.

"We have a problem, Sylar ditched me. He was muttering something about Kriby plaza, I dont know why, he spaced out for a minute then took off."

Everyone around knew what it was all at once. "The Bomb!"

We decided to stick together as Hiro teleported us to Issac's Loft. We had all been here at one point or another with the exception of Kris.

He glanced at the mural that was painted on the floor. "Is that?" He was asking about the painting depicting New York exploding.

"Yes, and we are going to stop it." Peter walked over to the door ready to fly off. "Kirby Plaza is only about fifteen minutes from here, if we hurry we can catch them."

I stopped Peter before he did something reckless. "We need a plan, We can't rush in there blind."

I explained that Peter should go out first and we would surround them, I didn't tell them the reason why Peter was going solo first. Once I finished we set out and Peter led the way.

We reached Kirby Plaza and Peter went off towards the center. "Matt, Molly I need a read out, where do we have an opening?"

Matt Closed his eyes, "There are a lot of voices, too many to count."

"Great, plan B." I pulled a map out of the area with a marker. "Molly, show me please." She closed her eyes and began drawing. "Crap." I said as I saw her coloring in most of the area, leaving no where for us to surround them. "Monica, I need you to watch Peter's back and make sure he isn't ambushed by anyone, particularly Mohinder." She nodded and put her hood on as she slipped into the shadows.

"Matt, please take Molly and hang back with her." Matt gave me a slight nod."Kris upfront with Ando and Hiro. Micah, watch their back. I will try to sneak up behind Claire."

We had the plan set as we heard Peter raise his voice "I Know you're there, you can both come out."

I walked around the corner to where no one could see me. "Claude, you can come out now."

In front of me my old partner revealed himself, "You never cease to surprise me Bennet, you knew I was following you."

I smiled. "Of course, I never had a doubt you would help us."

"So what is it you need me to do?" Claude asked me and I figured he knew the answer before I even said it.

I took the safety off the trigger on my gun. "I need you to get me close to Claire." I heard the battle begin in the distance. "If this goes according to plan Peter will get his abilities back in a couple minutes and New York will explode shortly after. Once I am close enough I will let go of you and reveal myself, and you can get to safety."

"Do you think you can do this mate?" I could hear the concern in his voice.

"Only one way to find out." I grabbed onto Claudes shirt and he began to lead me towards Claire. In the distance I saw the fighting. Monica was going hand to hand with Mohinder, Kris had stepped in between Sylar and Peter just like I knew he would and Hiro and Ando were trying to keep everyone they could at bay.

As we reached closer to Claire I heard Peter yell out "I'm the Bomb!" The fighting stopped as his hands began to glow.

Claire looked over at Peter with a smile I have never seen on her before. "Thank you Peter, you will be the cause for the war we want." She glanced around at all of her followers. "Everyone Retreat!"

Everyone fled the area, Claire had turned around herself to retreat. We snuck up behind and I let go of Claude. "Claire." I pushed the gun at the back of her head making her stop in her tracks. "Turn around slowly with your hands up."

She did as I asked. "Hi dad, or should I be calling you Noah?"

"You need to stop, now. Come home to us." It pained me to keep the gun pointed at her.

She smiled that sinister smile from before. "And if I dont? Are you going to shoot me?" She lowered her hands.

"If I have to." My heart sunk to hear those words come out of my mouth.

She pushed her forehead to the barrel of my pistol. "So do it."

I pulled the hammer back, "I will." I felt a tear roll down my right cheek.

"Do it then."

My hands were shaky, they froze up.

"I didn't think so." She chuckled as she turned to walk away. "Next time if you get in my way, I won't hesistate to shoot you, dad."

She sprinted off away from everything leaving me with a broken heart once more. The sounds of the yelling in the background were drowned out by my own shock of not being able to stop my daughter.

It didnt take long before Matt pushed himself into my head. "Bennet we need to go now!" I looked around and saw Parkman grouping up with everyone as Peter and Sylar stood in the center of Kirby Plaza, Peter ready to explode. I glanced around quickly hoping Claude was making it to asafe distance. Matt was yelling out and waving me over so I ran as quick as I could to the group.

"Grab my hand!" He reached out as everyone held eachothers hand.

"Farewell my friend." Ando said to Hiro as he put his hand on Hiro's shoulder.

A surge of electricity bolted through my body as Ando supercharged Hiro's ability forcing Hiro to teleport us against his will.

_**End of Noah's Story: Heroes War Part 1**_


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

My arm hurt, I felt weak and tired. I needed to rest. Where was I, everything was too dark to see. My head was throbbing and the only thing I could see was a sillouette that lay on the gorund in front of me. It was the kid, the one with the machines. What was his name? Micah. In the distance I could see a flickering light, and each time it flickered I could see a shadow get closer and closer. I reached over to Micah and shook him to wake him up, but he didn't move. I could tell he was alive, but maybe the fall on the concrete had given him a concusion. I wanted to help him but I was so tired.

I picked myself off the ground and reached down for Micah. Using what little strength I had left I picked up his limp body and slowly walked towards the flickering light which I assumed was the exit. The shadow that was being cast took the shape of a human figure as I got closer to it. "Hello?" I asked as loud as I could. "We could use some help here!" My feet felt like they were dragging along and each step was heavier and heavier.

"Hello?" Replied a man with an english accent. "Who's there?" I heard footsteps as the man came in our direction. I heard a light switch flip on and the area lit up with fluorescent white lights revealing us to be in a large warehouse.

I saw a blonde man not much shorter than myself approach us. "We need help. My name is Kris and this is my friend Micah. We seem to be lost and I think he may have a concusion."

"My name is Adam Monroe, let's take him to my office space so we can lay him down and I can see how I can help." I followed him as quickly as I could.

_**End Heroes War Part 1: Hope**_

_**Begin Heroes War Part 2: Darkness **_


End file.
